septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Levictus Vale
Levictus (also known as Levi) is a part-clockwork being that works as the nurse/medic of the ship. When off the ship, she acts as Head Mistress for the Town of Vanor. Levictus is generally level-headed, and kind at first glance, generally keeping to herself most of the time within the infirmary. At the moment, she hasn't made significant relations with the rest of the crew due to being absorbed into her work. Despite that she remains highly loyal to her shipmates, helping them in any form she can. Profile Talents and Skills *Poi-spinning, fan dancing: Levictus blows off steam by performing these two dances, mostly with fire. The wings upon her back are detachable, but this can cause some disturbances within her sensimotors, so she doesn't spin fire poi very often. *Able to speak multiple languages, though primarily speaks French. *Painting: She primarily works with acyrilics and watercolour paints. Weapons *Shotgun (rarely used) *Sharpshooter (rarely used) Combat Skills and Abilities *CQC - Close quarters combat Education and Intellegence Background Goals Short term goals: To keep the Town of Vanor running smoothly. She doesn't plan on being head mistress forever despite her love for the town. Long term goals: To gain as much knowledge as possible during her lifetime. Levictus believes that knowledge is everything. Personality Levictus is an analytical woman who puts logic over emotion most of the time. She is kindhearted and very loyal when it comes to people that she cares about. Generally, she takes on the 'sister' role for others, always willing to comfort those in need and lending an ear. Weaknesses Augmentations (chest): '''As a human, Levictus had an augmentation embedded into her chest to act as a pacemaker for her heart. The light flickering upon her chest serves as her greatest weakness. Once it is shattered, she is dead for good. '''Logic: Levictus is a woman of logic, often favoring ideas that stray farther away from sentiment. This can cause a major strain when it comes to forming relationships. Sentiment and morale are not her strongest suit. For example, she would have no problem murdering children as young as infants should it serve a greater purpose. Malfunction: Too much stress can cause her sensimotors to malfunction. The longer she goes without repairs, the more unstable her body will be afterwards. Due to the lack of thyroid, her sensimotors and augmentations take place of it and distribute the hormone so her body can function normally. She can either be overactive or underactive depending on what is being affected. The symptoms vary. Lack of pain: During combat (which will rarely happen but there is still a possibility) Levictus tends to use her body as a shield. Her sensimotors will produce a certain hormone which causes major delayed reaction to the nerves embedded into her body. She can be killed easily for over doing it. Appearance Levictus is a fair-skinned woman whose height is about 5'3. She has long red hair with her eye colour varying. Usually, she is seen with some type of makeup on, which usually consists of eyeliner and a stripe upon her bottom lip. Her body type is slender, pear-shaped. Relationships 'Parents' 'Partner' 'Friendships' Background Category:Characters Category:TownOfVanor Category:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:Ethaine